onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mumen Rider
|status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 170 cm (5'7") |weight = 66 kg (145.2 lbs.) |location = Z-City |weapons = Gauntlets Bicycle |occupation = Hero |level = C-Class |rank = 1 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 12 |manga = Chapter 12 |anime = Episode 4 |japanese = Yuichi Nakamura |english = Robbie Daymond}} Mumen Rider (無免ライダー, Mumen Raidā) is a C-Class Rank 1 professional hero from Z-City. Mumen Rider is also one of the few people aware of Saitama's strength. Appearance Mumen Rider is a young man of average height and weight. He wears an armored suit, with brown armor covering his torso and shoulders. He has a black leather suit under the armor and black gauntlets and knee pads. He also has a green, bicycle helmet and dark-shaded goggles. Underneath his helmet and shades, he has short, brown hair and oval-shaped glasses that obscure his eyes. Personality Mumen Rider is a brave hero who refuses to overlook any crime or back down from any fight, no matter the opponent. He is incredibly determined, and never backs down, even at the cost of his own life. He is perfectly willing to give his own life if it means protecting innocent people from evil, even when it is clear he has absolutely no chance of success. He seems aware that he is weak compared to other heroes, and doesn't feel that he is worthy to move up in class because of it, but he is still more than willing to take on opponents that the Hero Association sends out for A-Class heroes or above, if only to buy the stronger heroes time to arrive. This shows his selfless concept of self-sacrifice, and how he is willing to go the extra mile, as seen when other C-Class heroes were seen running away from the Deep Sea King. He is very passionate about justice. He is shown to greatly respect people who save him, as seen when he mails Saitama a letter that he initially tries to compose, but quickly crosses out and finishes with a quick "Thank you!!", afterwards asking the owner at the oden bar he was eating at to give Saitama his best serving. Similarly to Saitama, Mumen's heroic deeds are very pure, especially having some sympathy towards villains who seem to have a human heart left in them and appear to be misguided towards a wrong path, such as Bang's former disciple, Garou. Even though he has been insulted by the Tank Topper Army and several other higher ranking heroes, Mumen doesn't mind. As opposed to most other heroes or maybe all, he and Saitama are the only ones who represent what a true hero should be. He is also perceptive enough to see what Saitama's true abilities actually are during their first encounter. History In his preteens, Mumen Rider attended the same middle school as Saitama. During that time period, he had already begun to act like a hero, calling himself Name-less Bicycle Commuter. He, at one point, attempted to stop two delinquents who attended the school and took people's money. It is later insinuated that he is beaten up by them. Some time after Saitama's victory over Crablante, Mumen Rider applied to the Heroes Association and was placed in C-Class, eventually moving up to Rank 1 for his enthusiastic heroism. Despite being the C-Class Rank 1 hero, Mumen Rider's motivations for not moving up to B-Class are unknown. Given his claim during his fight against the Deep Sea King that he "wasn't fit to be a B-Class hero", it may be possible that he recognized a personal need to become stronger in order to move into B-Class. Plot Introduction Saga Paradise Group Arc Mumen Rider helps a small boy by getting his balloon out of a tree. He then rides off to catch up to the Paradise Group. Mumen Rider appears in front of the Paradise Group, when they were causing havoc in the city streets. He introduced himself and says that he will stop them. His appearance seems to reassure the nearby citizens to some extent, however, he is beaten down by the criminal group in an instant. He nonetheless gets the credit for stopping them afterwards, probably due to him being the only hero nearby, when Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Saitama actually did it. Hero Association Saga Sea Monster Arc Mumen Rider rides towards one of the Seafolk attacking a city, only for Saitama to defeat the monster, before he arrived. He later searches the Heroes Association website looking for information about Saitama, noticing he is close in rank. Mumen Rider was watching TV when he heard of the news about Stinger being at the verge of defeat and rides toward J-City. He later meets with other C-Class heroes telling him that the Tiger threat has risen to Demon threat, but still continues toward the city. Mumen Rider later meets Saitama while waiting for a red light, Saitama goes along with Mumen Rider to where the Seafolk are; however, Saitama decides to leave to go look for Sonic, thinking he was a civilian that took a shower and didn't hear the emergency and was running around naked. After the Deep Sea King begins his attack on the shelter, Mumen Rider is speaking to the Bearded Worker stating he arrived in J-City. When he is told that the SOS was received from the emergency shelter he immediately picks up his pace using his special Riding-Out-of-the-Saddle Mode, dropping his phone in the process. Upon arrival at the shelter, Mumen Rider attacks the Deep Sea King from behind. The attack appears to do no damage whatsoever to the Deep Sea King, but it quite possibly saved the life of a seriously injured Genos. Despite being heavily outclassed, Mumen Rider proceeds to battle with Sea King. Sea King tosses Mumen Rider to the side and, believing the biker to be defeated, sets his sight back on Genos only to be caught from behind by another desperate attack from Mumen Rider. Assaulted once again by a relentless strike from the Deep Sea King, Mumen Rider refuses to give up, stating that, despite the fact that he is too weak to be a B-Class hero and that nobody is expecting him to win, he will not back down. Encouraged by cheers from the onlooking civilians, Mumen Rider unleashes one final attack that is brutally cut short by an annoyed Deep Sea King. He is, however, saved by Saitama, who compliments him for the fight before fighting Sea King himself. Some time later, after Saitama is promoted to B-Class, Mumen Rider meets him at an oden shop and, revealing that he was the one who sent the single "Thank you" letter that Saitama received, admits to Saitama that a simple note is often not enough, and, also in lieu of celebrating Saitama's promotion, asks the chef to treat Saitama to his best mozuku. Alien Conquerors Arc Mumen Rider goes to A-City to help out in the rescuing operation after he rescues a citizen, being joined by Stinger and Lightning Max. The heroes help find and save the civilians that are still in the ruins. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Mumen Rider reappears as one of the targets of Garou's hero hunt. Realizing that Garou was an enemy, he attempts to fight him. However, before they can engage in a fight, the Tank Topper Army arrive and stop the attack. However, Garou is again interrupted by Tanktop Master and the two engage in a fight. During the fight between Tanktop Master and Garou, after Tanktop Master gained the upper hand and was preparing to finish him off, Mumen Rider stops him. Although the other Tanktop brothers disagree with this, Tanktop Master agrees that finishing Garou mercilessly would hurt the Hero's reputation, warning Garou not to come back hero hunting again. After Garou tries to attack again and beats Tanktop Master, Mumen Rider tries to fight him, only to be quickly beaten. At the hospital, he's in the same room as Tanktop Master where he is visited by his friend Saitama, as they discuss whom Garou is, such as that he is indeed a normal human, yet his power is above human and at the same level as those monstrous powers due to a martial arts technique that Silver Fang taught him. Super Fight Arc Monsters attack the hospital Tanktop Master and Mumen Rider are staying at. While protecting the patients from the monsters attack, an injured Mumen Rider is nearly killed by Gyoffrey but is saved by Tanktop Master in time. Abilities and Powers Being the top ranked C-Class hero Mumen Rider is eligible to be promoted to the B-Class, however, he has refused promotion because of his belief that he is not strong enough to be a B-Class hero and has managed to retain his place at the top of the C-Class for more than half a year. Physical Abilities Augmented Endurance: Despite his injuries and the apparent pain he suffered, Mumen Rider still continued to fight the Deep Sea King, showing a decent amount of endurance. He also survived having his head smashed into the ground multiple times by Garou. He also took a hit from one of Hammerhead's crew, which caused severe blood loss of his head, but luckily survived. It should be noted that those battle suits can send a car flying with ease. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Not much of Mumen Rider's fighting skills have been seen since he's usually defeated before being able to harm his enemies in any way. However, before being smashed to the ground and judging by his outfit, it seems that Mumen Rider prefers hand-to-hand combat and relies on his speed. *'Justice Tackle' (ジャスティスタックル, Jasutisu Takkuru): Mumen Rider tackles his opponent. The full effect of this attack is yet to be seen. *'Justice Crash' (ジャスティスクラッシュ, Jasutisu Kurasshu): Mumen Rider uses "Justice" as a projectile, hurling his bicycle at his opponent. Equipment Bicycle of Justice Nicknamed "Justice" (ジャスティス号, Jasutisu-gō): In short, this is Mumen Rider's mode of transportation. Appearing as a rather standard utility bicycle (also known as mama-chari), it has a thick frame, a light attached to the front fender and a basket attached to the handlebars. Mumen Rider seems rather adept at riding his bike, able to ride at high speeds even in rain. *'Riding-Out-of-the-Saddle Mode' (立ちこぎモード, Tachi kogi mōdo): When Mumen Rider "activates" this mode, he simply stands up and pedals at a much higher rate, allowing him to go significantly faster than normal. Justice Helmet (ジャスティスヘルメット, Jasutisuherumetto): Justice Goggles (ジャスティスゴーグル, Jasutisugōguru): Justice Suit (ジャスティススーツ, Jasutisusūtsu): Justice Belt (ジャスティスベルト, Jasutisuberuto): Miscellaneous Abilities Indomitable Will: Just like Saitama, Mumen Rider possesses sheer willpower. This is most evident in his fight with the Deep Sea King, where he doesn't stop going all on out at the monster despite being brutally thrashed, critically injured and brought near death. Hero Rating Mumen Rider's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Quotes *''"It doesn't matter if I stand a chance or not! I have to fight you here and now!"'' Trivia *Mumen Rider is ranked 5th in the character popularity poll. *Mumen Rider's name appears to be a parody of the Kamen Rider line of superheroes. However his name directly translates to License-less Rider. *He was christened "Rider" due to his obsessively persistent attitude, and because he's unable to ride a motorcycle. References Navigation zh:無照騎士 License-less Rider License-less Rider Category:C-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes